Idle Possession
by EmiJupiter
Summary: Sakura knew the moment she laid eyes on them that they were Bad news. She just didn't know how bad until it was too late. Sakura x Gaara Hinata x Naruto


Chapter one  
The shoes of two young women slap harshly on the cold wet asphalt of the night. They walk briskly, hand in hand, as they rush through the streets. The taller and older of the two holds the hand of the younger girl tightly, pulling her along in the rain pelting hard on their uncovered skin.  
"Just a little farther," she promises the younger girl "just a little more and then we can rest."  
The girl nods quietly, allowing herself to be tugged through the weather. Her short midnight tresses stick to her face and neck. She notices her companions short pink locks doing something similar. She remembers how they took turns cutting each others previously long hair.  
"Here" the pinkette breaths out, indicating a small run down motel "here." She repeats, leading the smaller girl into the motel. The motel had blue and white shutters and chipping yellow paint on its panelling. It's open sign flickered with a dull buzzing sound coming from it. The little dark haired girl watched a bug fly into it and meet an early demise. She winced.  
"Okay" her older friend said "I want you to wait right here while I go in and get a room for us. Don't move. Don't talk to anyone. And keep your hood up and head down, go it?"  
"But Sakura-" the midnight haired girl tried to interject.  
"Don't use my name" the girl named Sakura hissed quietly. Her heart sunk a little at the hurt look on her companions face. "Hinata, you know our names are dangerous now, so we can't use them anymore, okay? Stay here, alright? Ill be right back."  
Sakura sighed as she left her friend standing by the front door. She approached the front desk where a kindly old lady was siting reading what appeared to be an old cooking magazine.  
You have to be patient with her, Sakura reminded herself about her younger friend, she's only 16, and she's scared, be patient.  
"I'd like a room for two please" Sakura inquired politely.  
The lady smile and started to type the information into her computer "name?" She asked.  
Sakura hesitated, "Amy Bradley" she lied. That was an average name, she thought, no one would look twice at it right?  
The woman nodded," and how long will you be staying?"  
"Just one night" Sakura now Amy answered.  
The woman then rung up the price of one nights stay. Sakura smiled, handing over the amount in cash smoothly. The elderly lady then handed her a room key. Sakura went to the door and grabbed Hinata's hand and tugging her in the direction if the their room.  
She heaved a huge sigh once the finally got behind the closed door of their room. There were two beds with red blankets on them and a nightstand with a softly glowing lamp between them. Hinata plopped herself on one and a thin layer of dust came up. Sakura sighed again.  
"So what now?" Hinata asked after a short silence. She looked at her older friend who was leaning against the door with her face in her hands. Hinata couldn't help but think how young the 21 year old looked standing there in wet cloths.  
"Now we disguise ourselves. And hide", Sakura finally answered.  
Hinata felt distressed " b-but why?" She asked softly.  
Sakura went over to her an pulled her into her arms. "You know why". She said pressing her face into Hinata's hair.  
"B-because we're human and they're n-not?" She said, looking up at her friend.  
Sakura smiled "yes exactly, and we don't 'belong' with them, no matter what they say." She said as gently as she could.  
"But h-he was s-so nice" Hinata sniffled.  
"I know," Sakura frowned at Hinata " but you know that it was just a ploy to get us to stay right? Please tell me you understand that. They were going to keep us like we belong to them, no free will, just at their whim for the rest out lives" she grabbed Hinata's shoulders, tilting her head down to look into her eyes "that's no way to live, you understand? I'm not gonna let him take away your chance to live your own life."  
Hinata paused, taking in her friends words. She thought about the blonde haired, blue eyes boy with the goofy smile. She thought about the way his big hand around hers made her feel safe and warm. She thought back to how she and Sakura both met the men who would change their lives forever.  
*flashback*  
Hinata stood behind the ice cream counter, scoop in hand as she waited for a customer to walk in. She sighed, not one person had come in today. And who would? It was December! Hinata couldn't help but think how pointless it was to try and sell ice cream in the middle of winter. But her boss and the owner of this shop, Sakura, insisted that it would make a good profit, considering that they were probably the only ice cream shop open for at least three towns.  
Suddenly something orange caught her eye. She looked up to see a man walking by the shop window. She watch as he walked past, noticing his tall form and bright orange jacket. She blushed furiously when she noticed him watching her as well. She glanced down, hoping he would just continue to walk by.  
Her heart sunk in embarrassment as she heard the tell tale ding of the shop door opening.  
She looked up to see the tall blonde staring at her with wonder struck eyes. As if he had never seen a girl before. Later she would understand why he looked so surprised, but for now it only made her blush an even deeper color of red. She also noticed he had a red headed friend behind him. The red head had a sort of shocked expression, but wasn't looking at her. He was too busy sniffing the air in an odd animal like fashion.  
"Hey there," she heard the smooth voice of the blonde. He had sauntered up to the counter and was now leaning on it with his head in his hands and a lazy smile playing in his lips.  
"U-um hello!" Hinata said quickly "how m-may I h-help you?"  
The blue eyed man's smile widened "well you could start with your name cutie"  
Hinata blanched. Rarely did she ever get called 'cutie" and rarely was it from such a handsome man as this.  
"H-hinata..." She answered quietly, not believing that he seemed to be interested in her.  
"Hinata," he said, tasting her name in his mouth and then leaning closer to her, whispering in her ear "well Hinata my name is Naruto and I was just wondering if you would like to ditch this place and come hang out with me for a little while?" He snickered at the way she suddenly started to stutter incoherently and stumble backwards.  
"You know she's too young for you right?" A stern voice was heard from behind the blushing girl. Naruto looked up to see a pink haired woman with her hands in her hips. He smiled, turning around to see his red headed friend staring at her hard. His usually cold green eyes now filled with passion as he took in the slim form of the female who was now making her way from around the counter.  
"She's 16, you understand that?" Sakura said, frowning at the red head who wouldn't stop staring at her "too young for you to be hitting on her. How old is your pedo-ass anyway?"  
"A lot older," Naruto grinned mischievously.  
Sakura's frown deepened at that remark " well I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She said, walking over to the the door and holding it open, motioning with her hand that they should get going.  
Naruto smiled, looking down at her much shorter form. He appeared to be sizing her up and Sakura knew it. She stood tall under the blonde's scrutiny. She appeared to past some sort of test because his face suddenly took on a much more serious look, although he never lost his smile. He turned around to look at his friend, who nodded. The red head then started to slowly walk out the door, pausing when he standing very close to Sakura. His tall stature towered over her much shorter one as he leaned over to her ear.  
"My name is Gaara," his smooth but raspy voice whispered to her "and we will be back." He then casually straightened out and walked out into the cold night.  
Naruto smile and winked at Hinata "see you later cutie!" He said laughing as her face turned even redder.  
After the men had both gone, the girls both turned to each other with confused expressions on their faces "well that was weird" Sakura said, crossing her arms. Hinata nodded in agreement, staring at the door they had gone out.  
*End of Flashback*  
Hinata smiled at the memory. They had come back. Everyday in fact. But how could they know that they were the beginning of so much trouble?  
"Hinata, do you understand?" Sakura pressed.  
Hinata looked into her friends eyes and saw te fear and anxiety there. Sakura was scared. She was scared for her. And Hinata understood that. "Yes," Hinata finally answered in a whisper.  
Sakura's previously tense form relaxed at Hinata's affirmation. She smiled at her friend and the stood up to go grab something sitting by the door.  
"Alright, first things first" Sakura said taking a book bag she had previously slung over her shoulder and dumping its content onto the bed "time to play dress up" Sakura smiled at Hinata, trying her best to make light of the situation.  
There were two boxes of do it yourself hair dye on the bed with colored contacts and numerous bottles of perfume. Hinata understood it all. They had to make themselves unrecognizable by sight and smell. She picked up a box of blonde dye. Sakura had decided that because blonde was pretty much the opposite of her natural hair color, she should dye her hair that color. Sakura was to dye hers black and they were both going to use brown contacts.  
Sakura picked up a bottle of perfume "we are pretty much going to have to bath in this stuff everyday" she said, turning the scented liquid in her hand.  
"Y-yes." Hinata agreed. Not very excited about it but knowing that it must be done.

/somewhere very far away/

A blonde man stood on a balcony overlooking a lush green forest. He stared down at the wonderful scenery and could hear the birds chirping and the soft gurgle of a river down below, hidden by the trees. In the distance were purple and majestic mountains, grazing the sky line. He took a deep breath, his lungs filling with fresh air. He expelled it out with a long sigh.  
All of these wonderful things in front of him and he could not enjoy it.  
In his hand was a lock of midnight hair. He found it in the back of the ice cream shop when he went to go find his 'cutie'. There in the store room was a pile of pink and almost black hair. His grip tightened around the soft strands. He was really starting to hate that pinkette. His little Hinata was so young and naive, he could have easily swept her off her feet and instead of holding her severed locks he could be holding her. Preferably in his bed. He closed his eyes, bringing the strands to his nose and breathing deeply. He imagined how soft her skin would be as he teased it with his fingers. Delightful moan and gasps would come from his little cuties lips as she writhed underneath him. He'd lick his fingers clean before teasing her sweet heat with them. He smile, wondering how far her blush goes.  
"Naruto," a calm, emotionless voice snapped him out of his day dream. He turned around to see his red headed friend standing in the door way. They both were dress in the traditional royal cloths of their kingdom. Not sporting the usual 'human' garb the put on for the girls.  
"Are you ready Gaara?" Naruto asked, putting on a smile.  
Gaara said nothing, approaching the balcony calmly. Natuto noticed that there were strands of hair in his clenched fist. Naruto's smile stretched thinly. He and his friend both stood on the edge of the balcony.  
"Here we come ladies."  
They both jumped into the cool spring air.


End file.
